


Inch by Inch

by taybow48



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dean, Castiel Plays Guitar, Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Plays Guitar, Destiel - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fallen Castiel, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Human Castiel, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Musician Dean, Resolved Sexual Tension, SPN - Freeform, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 07:28:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2059269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taybow48/pseuds/taybow48
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sound became more prominent as he walked down the hall toward Dean’s room.  The music was light and beautiful.  And he could almost make out a man’s voice singing.  Finally at Dean’s room, Cas leaned his ear to the door and listened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inch by Inch

Exploring the bunker one day, Dean stumbled upon something he never expected the Men of Letter’s would own. 

Gently, he ran his finger across the dusty, black case leaving a line of shining leather underneath the wake of his touch. Then, with a large smile, Dean heaved the case out from between the two bookshelves and scurried off to his room before anyone could question his new possession. 

There, safe in the privacy of his room, Dean laid the dirty case on the floor and gently snapped the flip locks open to reveal a beautiful, tan, acoustic guitar. 

“Wow,” he whistled as he pulled the instrument from its fifty-year prison. 

He spun the guitar around in his hands and eyed every inch it. Gleaming under the fluorescent lights, it begged to be played. Out of the corner of his eye, Dean noticed something in the bottom of the case. 

Setting the guitar down carefully on his bed, he kneeled down to peer into the box. He picked up the papers and his eyes widened. Sheet music. Lots of it, and pretty good stuff too: Johnny Cash, Ray Charles, Cream, and many other fifties’ and sixties’ musicians. He flipped through each page with a smile plastered on his face. 

“Awesome!” he grinned as he gathered up the music, plopped onto his bed, and wrapped himself around the guitar. 

Within seconds, he began adjusting the strings the best he could; then, he started feeling out the chords he could remember and attempted to play the newly found music. He started out with easier melodies and quietly hummed along to some of his favorite fifties’ songs while picking out the tunes. 

\--

“Have you seen Dean today, Cas?” Sam groaned into a book in the bunker’s library. “There are sixteen other volumes of angel research we should go through today, and I haven’t seen him at all since dinner last night.”

Castiel shook his head as he continued reading out of his Sam-allotted reading material. 

“No,” he sighed as he flipped the book shut. “I’ll go check on him.” 

He padded barefoot through the maze within the bunker walls. His feet were quiet along the silent hallways as he walked toward Dean’s room. 

As he approached the hall where the bedrooms branched off from, Cas heard a muffled, soothing sound that oozed its way through the corridor. It was calm and sweet, and pure. Something so innocent, and almost childlike, that just played across the air and rippled through the empty halls. It filled Castiel with mirth and joy, his heart wanting to swell and leap from his chest. 

The sound became more prominent as he walked down the hall toward Dean’s room. The music was light and beautiful. And he could almost make out a man’s voice singing. Finally at Dean’s room, Cas leaned his ear to the door and listened. 

“ _Inch by inch, row by row, I’m gonna make this garden grow. All it takes is a rake and a hoe and a piece of fertile ground_ ,” the voice sang. 

Castiel stood heavy against the doorframe and closed his eyes as he let the music drift through him. He knew that if he walked in on Dean, he’d probably stop singing, so he waited quietly to hear the rest of the song. 

“ _Inch by inch, row by row, someone bless the seeds I sow. Someone warm them from below ‘til the rain comes tumblin’ down._ ”

Dean’s voice hummed along to the melody and the strumming eventually faded out until the room was silent. After waiting a few seconds, Castiel cautiously tapped his knuckles against the door. 

“One second!” Dean called from the inside of the room. Cas heard a loud bang and a curse word fall from Dean’s mouth. Then, the door opened. 

“Oh, heya, Cas,” Dean smiled. 

“Hello, Dean,” Cas replied as he looked past Dean’s shoulder to see the edge of the guitar sticking out from under the bed covers. 

“Can I help you with something?” Dean asked as he pulled the door closed a bit more. 

Castiel nodded. “I’m checking on you. Sam and I have been doing research all morning, and we haven’t seen you today.”

“Okay, well, I’m fine,” Dean grinned. 

A moment passed in silence before Dean raised his eyebrows. 

“Just gonna stand here all day?” he joked. 

“Actually,” Cas whispered. “I was hoping I could hear you play some more.” 

Dean choked and coughed before correcting himself. “Umm, play what? I’m not playing anything.” 

Cas tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “I heard you singing and playing the guitar. You’re really good, Dean.” 

Dropping his head toward the ground, Dean blushed. 

Then, after a few moments, he pushed the door open and walked back into his room. Hesitantly, Cas followed, closed the door behind him, and sat on the edge of Dean’s bed while Dean pulled the guitar out of hiding and took a seat facing Castiel. He situated the guitar on his thigh and raised his left hand to set a chord as his right arm hung casually over the top of the guitar. 

“I only know how to play really simple songs,” Dean murmured as he strummed down on the guitar strings to fill the room with a pleasant note. 

“Play something you like,” Cas urged as he leaned on the bed to get more comfortable since his shoulders still ached from the fall. “I’m sure whatever you play is going to sound great.”

Dean smiled shyly and picked out a tune. 

Closing his eyes, Castiel let the music wash over him as he lay on Dean’s soft bed. Each note was beautiful and simple as it vibrated through the air. 

“ _If I had wings, no one would ask me should I fly_ ,” Dean sang. “ _The bird sings, no one asks why._ ”

Castiel’s eyes fluttered open as he watched and listened to Dean play. His fingers were long and sure as they flicked out to pluck the strings. The music was soothing and calm as Dean’s voice was warm and reassuring. 

" _I can see in myself wings as I feel them._ ”

Dean sang with his eyes closed, but sometimes he peeked an eye open if he needed to see where his fingers landed on the strings. Mostly, Dean was moving his entire torso back in forth in a kind of swaying dance. His hand switched positions many times to change chords, and his other hand strummed up and down in a rhythm. 

“ _If you see something else, keep your thoughts to yourself_ ,” he frowned lightly as the words rolled off his tongue. 

Then, he looked up at Castiel. His sparkling, green eyes just as beautiful as his music playing through the room. 

“ _I’ll fly free then_ ,” he whispered as he strummed a final chord. 

Dean smiled and plucked idly at the strings as Castiel stared up at him. 

“There is more to the song, but I haven’t really figured it out yet,” he laughed out nervously. 

“Dean, that was beautiful,” Cas said with a smile that reached his blue eyes. 

“Really? You liked it?” he asked, and Castiel nodded still holding his grin. Dean’s eyes lit up, and he groped the table for the stack of sheet music. “Wait ‘til you hear this one!”

\--

Castiel laid sprawled out on the bed for hours as Dean played almost every song the Men of Letter’s had. Sometimes Dean replayed a song if Castiel really liked it or if Dean felt like his strum pattern could have been improved. Sometimes Dean would just pick the strings on the guitar and the two would just watch each other without saying a word. And other times, they talked while Dean rested his aching fingertips. 

“Who taught you how to play?” Cas asked as he stretched along the bed; then, he curled around Dean’s pillow. 

Dean smiled. “Uh, boys’ home when I was sixteen. This lady would come once a week and teach us a few basic chords. Nothing special.” 

Castiel shook his head. “It is special. You enjoy it.”

Grinning, Dean leaned the guitar against his dresser and idly rubbed his blistering fingers. 

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean whispered. “For listening. You always listen.” 

“Well, you are kind of hard to ignore, Dean,” Cas said quietly as he picked nervously at the cotton threads of Dean’s quilt. 

Suddenly, Dean leaned forward and tilted Castiel’s chin up. His lips parted slightly as he looked down to Cas’ mouth. Then, just as swiftly, his hand retreated, and he cleared his throat. 

“Do you want to try it?” Dean asked shyly. “The guitar, I mean.”

Castiel shrugged. “I don’t think it will sound as good as when you play.” 

“Oh, come on, just try it!” he cooed. 

Before Cas could protest, Dean pulled the guitar from the floor and handed it to the fallen angel. Clumsily, Castiel positioned the guitar like he saw Dean do it. He twisted his wrist so he could put his fingers on the neck of the guitar, and it felt awkward. 

“What am I supposed to do?” Cas whispered as he stared at his fingers at the top of the guitar. 

Dean smiled. “Put your middle finger on the top string. Yeah, like that, good. And your index finger goes on the third string.” Dean held his own fingers up like he was playing his own invisible guitar. “No, first finger on the second string. My bad.” He frowned slightly. “Okay, now ring finger on the bottom string.” Cas moved his finger to Dean’s instructions. “Perfect.” 

Cas looked up at Dean expectantly. 

“Now, you strum,” he replied to the silent question. “Just start at the top and stroke the strings downward.”

Hesitantly, Cas let his fingers graze over the six strings. It sounded terrible. He let go of the strings then leaned his head on the body of the instrument.

“That was awful,” Cas muttered. 

“You just need to hold the chord tighter,” Dean replied as he scooted closer to Cas. “Here, let me show you.” 

Dean slipped behind Castiel and wrapped his left hand around the guitar’s neck as he set his fingers along the strings. Their breathing was shallow as Dean tucked himself along Cas’ back. 

“Okay, Cas,” Dean whispered against his neck. “Strum.” 

Timidly, Cas stroked across the strings. The G-chord sounded perfect, and a smile brightened his face. He strummed again. 

“That’s amazing,” he exhaled. Creating a rhythm, Cas started making upward strokes between each down stroke. 

“Yeah, you are,” Dean replied into Cas’ hair tickling his jaw. Then, he released the strings. “Okay, now you try.”

Gently, Dean grasped Castiel’s left hand with his and placed it along the strings. He maneuvered his fingers back into the chord then let go. 

“Hold it tight,” he reminded. “Now, play.” 

The guitar groaned out an almost correct sound. Castiel scrunched up his face and turned closer to Dean. 

“Dean,” he slurred. 

“Be firm,” he replied. “Don’t let those strings move at all. Here.”

He wrapped his hand around Castiel’s and pushed Cas’ hold deeper onto the strings and into the frets. 

“Ouch!” Cas hissed. 

“Don’t be a baby,” Dean teased. He nosed against Cas’ neck again. “Come on, play it right.” 

Cas shot Dean an annoyed look over his shoulder. Then, he tightened his grip on the chord and strummed a perfect note. The sound repeated a few times as Cas’ face lit up with the joy of creating that beautiful noise. 

“There you go! You’ve got it!” Dean encouraged as he wrapped his arms around Cas’ waist. Then, he looked up.

His eyes were met with electric blue and a wave of want. Castiel’s lips parted slightly, and Dean tried to look away, but he was mesmerized. Castiel’s slightly chapped lips and darkening eyes sent flutters throughout his body.

“Dean,” Cas said deeply. 

He knew he should have leaned away, but that stare had him captivated. Castiel dipped his head down just enough that Dean could feel his breath on his own lips. Then, in a rush, Dean pushed up and crashed their lips together. 

Castiel gasped at the urgency that Dean surged into the kiss. His tongue swept gently between his lips and pushed tenderly to meet Cas’. Within moments, his hands were knotted in Cas’ messy hair in attempts to pull him closer. 

Vaguely, Dean heard the guitar echo as it found the ground. Then, suddenly, Dean had a lap full of Castiel, and the fallen angel’s fingers were rearranging his hair. 

They were in a constant wave of pushing and pulling at each other as their mouths and tongues met. Dean grasped desperate handfuls of the thin, grey t-shirt that covered Castiel’s skin while Cas clenched and clutched at Dean’s neck, shoulders, and hair. 

Lightly, Dean caught Castiel’s bottom lip between his teeth. Castiel sighed as he leaned back to feel the pull of his lips. Then, he rocked his hips down into Dean’s causing both of them to moan loudly and grasp for each other. 

“Cas,” Dean gasped. 

Kissing down the side of Dean’s jaw, Castiel tugged at the hem of Dean’s t-shirt and successfully pulled it off before throwing it in the same direction as the guitar. Then, with a forceful push, Dean was splayed on his back watching as Castiel rid all of his clothes from his body. 

With dark eyes, Castiel leaned forward and placed hot kisses along Dean’s neck and collarbone. With each kiss he grinded his hips against Dean. 

Pushing his fingers through Cas’ hair, Dean sighed and tried to press Cas even closer to him. Groaning, he felt Castiel nip and suck hard bruises into his skin, marking him possessively. 

Their hips slid against each other, and Dean mumbled encouragement as he closed his eyes. 

“This is actually happening,” Dean breathed as he barred his neck for Castiel’s kisses. 

He felt Cas’ smile along his neck. 

“Unless you don’t want to,” Cas whispered above his ear. 

Rocking his hips down, their erections met. Moaning, Dean tossed his head back against the mattress.

“Cas, please, Don’t stop,” Dean groaned. 

Then, Castiel chuckled and kissed him again. Vaguely, he felt his jeans and boxers being tugged from his hips then replaced by Cas’ bewitching hands. Ever so softly, Cas traced the contour of Dean’s erection causing Dean to push up into his touch. Grunting in frustration, Dean twisted beneath the former angel. 

Finally, Castiel wrapped his elegant fingers around Dean’s member and stroked. A soft moan fell silently from Dean’s lips as Cas ghosted his palm up and down Dean’s shaft. 

“Dean, you’re so beautiful,” Cas whispered. 

His grip tightened slightly as his pace quickened and twisted up, down, around. Gasping, Dean clutched to Cas’ arms and torso. 

“Have you thought about this?” Cas asked innocently as he continued his strokes. “Thought about having my fingers wrapped around you in such intimate ways? Maybe thought about what my mouth would feel like wrapped around your pretty c—” 

“Fuck, Cas!” Dean whined beneath him. “Stop! You gotta stop or I’m gonna come!” 

Castiel’s movements slowed. “Is that not what you want?” 

“Not yet,” he groaned as Cas’ hands fell way to his hips. “Not until you’re inside me.”

Sucking in a sharp breath, Cas’ eyes darkened at the request. 

“Dean,” he said huskily. Leaning down, Castiel kissed Dean’s forehead tenderly. “Are you sure?”

Reaching over to the nightstand, Dean stretched to grasp a small bottle from the first drawer. Then, with a soft smile, he offered it to Cas. 

“Absolutely,” Dean stated before kissing the former angel. 

Breaking away, Castiel flipped Dean onto his stomach and ran a line along the curve of his spine. He massaged Dean’s cheeks before spreading them. Leaning down, Castiel kissed along his sensitive skin. 

Then, he flicked the lid open and drizzled a cool amount of clear gel onto his fingers. After slightly rubbing the substance to warmth, he gently pressed the tip of a finger against Dean’s entrance before pushing into the tight muscle. 

Dean’s mouth dropped open in a silent plea while Cas coaxed in another finger. Then, eventually, another. Castiel grinned as Dean pushed back greedily on his fingers while his breathing hitched at the slight burn that followed with pleasure. 

Cas’ fingers pushed deep inside Dean and pressed gently against the swelling gland there. A yelp escaped from Dean’s lips, and his ass clenched around Castiel’s fingers. Then, Dean was pushing back against him and searching for that spot again. He rolled his hips slightly, chasing Cas’ fingers as he slowly withdrew them. 

“Feeling a little empty?” Cas whispered between Dean’s shoulder blades before pressing a wet kiss there. 

Dean groaned and rocked against the mattress to find some friction for his achingly ignored cock. 

“Yes,” he moaned. He felt the tip of Cas’ blunt cock at his entrance. “Come on, Cas! Fuck me already.”

Dean almost laughed at himself, but something small and very wet pressed against his loose opening. 

“Oh, fuck!” Dean gasped and clenched for the sheets. Cas’ tongue flicked so lightly and dipped into him so perfectly. 

“You want me to fill you up?” Cas asked sitting up again. 

“Yes,” he choked out. For good measure, he pushed his ass against Cas’ hard cock. 

Two fingers slipped inside him instead. Pushing deep and twirling within him. Dean sucked in a harsh breath as they just barely pressed against that lightning spot. His face scrunched up and dragged against the taut sheets. 

“Mm, Cas,” Dean pleaded. “Cas, please.”

Cas grinned; then, he grabbed his shoulders and flipped him over easily. 

“How about this?” Cas breathed along Dean’s chest. 

Pressing together, he kissed Dean’s slight grimace away and stroked their cocks together. Dean threw his head back at the dizzying feeling of arousal. 

He shook his head slightly.

“No, no, no,” Dean hummed. “Want you.” 

Cas kissed Dean’s neck sloppily. 

“You’ve got me.” 

Dean laughed. “You’re such a tease.”

Then, Cas was lining himself up against Dean’s entrance. His cockhead was rubbing gently between Dean’s cheeks.

“Want me inside you, Dean?” Cas smiled. 

Dean nodded. 

Before he could speak, Cas leaned down and plunged his tongue into Dean’s, letting their mouths part and slide together like they could never get enough. 

Then, Dean felt the intrusion. His eyes watered slightly as Cas pushed into him ever so slowly. 

“Ah, Cas,” he moaned. 

Castiel’s mouth fell open silently as he sheathed himself inside Dean. Finally, he bottomed out, and looked down at Dean’s sweating body. 

“You feel so good, Dean,” he stated, leaning down to kiss his lover’s warm skin. 

He was blushing; he could feel his ears burning. 

Gently, he rolled his hips, causing both of them to gasp. Then, Cas carefully pulled out and pushed in again. 

Steadily, Cas built a rhythm, and fucked into Dean. 

Dean mewled and pulled his legs closer to his chest. Growling, Cas thrust into him and stroked Dean’s leaking cock twice. 

Their labored breathing filled the silence alongside the slick sound of Castiel’s cock sliding in and out of Dean. 

“Ah!” Dean gasped as Cas found the special spot again and again. Dean cursed and grasped for anything as Cas folded his legs even closer to his chest. Cas’ thrusts became faster and deeper. 

Dean could feel the flame growing within him. He wouldn’t last much longer at this rate. He muttered Cas name over and over as the build became almost too much.

“Dean,” Cas moaned. His thrusts faltered slightly, and Dean knew he was also close to orgasm. 

Cas released his legs from their pinned position and pulled a long stroke from Dean’s cock. Dean groaned; he couldn’t make the decision to thrust up or down, for both were pleasure. 

Luckily, Castiel wrapped his fingers around Dean’s dick and continued his strokes. His fingers twisted around his cockhead and ran gently over Dean’s slit. Muffling Dean’s scream, Cas pushed two fingers into Dean’s mouth. Dean sucked in Cas’ fingers as his ass clenched around Cas’ continuous pounding. 

He felt so full. 

He groaned around Cas’ wet fingers, and met Castiel’s every thrust. 

That build inside him grew white. Castiel’s cock hit its mark and with another twist around his cockhead, Dean was spewing come across his chest and into Castiel’s hand. 

Castiel’s fingers muffled his cries, and his back arched off the mattress, pressing himself deeper into Castiel’s thrusts. 

Before Dean came down from his orgasm, Castiel was spilling himself inside Dean. Castiel hunched over and shook quietly from the overload of sensation. His eyes were squeezed shut and mouth dropped open in a perfect groan. 

Dean clenched around Cas’ softening cock and felt the wetness of lube and come ooze from his body. He blushed at the thought of it trickling out of his abused hole. 

Gripping Dean’s sides, Cas pulled out with a hitch of breath. His eyes were so dark as they peered down at Dean’s fucked out body beneath him. 

With a lopsided grin, Dean wrapped his legs around Cas torso and pulled him on top of him. Cas cuddled his arms against Dean’s chest and Dean wrapped his arms around Cas’ athletic frame. 

They kissed intimately—allowing themselves to have everything they’ve always wanted from each other in a single kiss. 

“Didn’t know you could wind me up so much,” Dean chuckled as he placed a kiss along Cas’ hairline and ran a hand through his undeniable sex hair. “Man, I wish I’d known you reciprocated the same feelings. We could’ve started this ages ago.”

Cas just smiled against Dean’s cheek. 

“Started what?” Cas asked with a kiss. 

“I dunno,” Dean stammered. “Us? If you’d like that, anyway.” 

Cas hummed. “Only if you cook burgers for me.”

“I already cook burgers for you,” Dean laughed. 

Resting his chin on Dean’s chest, Cas gazed into the green eyes of his lover. 

“What?” Dean asked with a grin. 

“Nothing,” he sighed lazily. “I just—I like you a lot, Dean Winchester.”

Dean smiled. 

“I like you, too, Cas,” he whispered. Then, with a swift kiss he added, “How ‘bout burgers for dinner tonight?”

“Will you serenade me as I eat?” Cas joked. 

“Maybe I will,” Dean replied with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I've left this idle for a few months, and decided to wrap it up.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are greatly appreciated! <3
> 
>  **Songs:**  
>  _Garden Song_ by Peter, Paul, and Mary  
>  _If I Had Wings_ by Peter, Paul, and Mary


End file.
